


Fire alarm.

by Elit3



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: All students meet outside after the fire alarm rings in the middle of the night of November. Athos, Porthos, and d'Artagnan meet to discover that Aramis has gone out shirtless.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 35





	Fire alarm.

Everything start at 1 am. Almost every students are sleeping now, except few one who are doing something else than sleeping. Like it is the case for Athos, who is reading an article on his computer . Until he hear strange noises. At first, he didn't know what it was. Maybe the noises are coming from his music or perhaps it is two students talking in front of his door. 

Now that he think about it, Athos remember the joke he make on Porthos earlier this week. In fact it wasn't his joke but Aramis's. It it was his, they wouldn't had been catched up by Porthos. Anyway, he decide to take off his earpieces to hear what is happening. Outside his door it is not Porthos -with d'Artagnan- trying to have his revenge but it is the fire alarm. It is unusual for the university to make this exercice at this hour. That must be some students who decide that it will be funny if he sett off the fire alarm. The thought that maybe the dormitory really is on fire come into his mind but didn't stay for long since he can't hear frightened voices. 

Before to join the others down stairs, he take his time. He first close his laptop and put it in his bag, put his shoes and his mantle on. Then he take his bag, shut down the light and at the end, close the door with his key. 

When he arrive at the front of the building, he join the others ouside. He his really glad that he take his mantle because it is freezing. He easily find two of his friends laughing at somethirng or someone. It is not difficult to find Porthos in the middle of a group of persons. When he got closer to them, he was able to see that they've fot the ideas to dress up too before to leave their respective rooms. D'Artagnan is wearing his jacket and a woollen cap and Pothos is not wearing a jacket but have his duvet on his shoulders. 

"Don't tell me it is you who sett off the fire alarm." Porthos and D'Artagnan turn back to the voice and smile when they saw Athos who is standing behind them. 

"-Don't worry Athos it wasn't us, answer d'Artagnan. 

-If it was us, we wouldn't have done that at 1 am, say Porthos in the same time. 

-Good. Where is Aramis?

\- Of who do you think we are laughing at? Reply Porthos laughing. 

-Don't tell me he is that stupid?!" 

He haven't see Aramis yet but Athos already have a good idea to why they are both laughing of his boyfriend. He find Aramis after that Porthos show him with his finger. And yes ... He is that stupid. At the opposite of them, Aramis is alone in the middle of a lot of girls who are looking at him because he have the good idea to go outside only with the bottom of his pyjamas. This mean that he his shirtless. At least he have his sandals which don't really protect a lot against the cold. 

Athos stop looking at Aramis to look at Porthos and D'Artagnan. When they see how he his looking at them, they stop laughing. He give them his special look that he pratice for yeasr on them. D'Artagnan start to open his mouth for talk but before he could say anything, Athos take his cap and Porthos's duvet. The tallest try to protest but another look from Athos make him shut up. Their leader start to leave but he say while turning back to them: "If he got sick, you will have to take care of him." On his way he hear Porthos' voice shouting at him: " As if you let any of us close to him if that happen." This thought bring a smile on Athos's face because Porthos is damn right. 

**  
That was it. That was how he is going to die. Aramis couldy see the big tittle from here: "A student die of cold because he forget to wear a jacket outside." He should have dress up before to leave his room. Aramis have chills running through his body every thirty seconds. Even with the cold he success to blush because of all the girls who are looking at him now. Aramis was so stuck into his mind that he didn't hear the sound of somebody coming behind him. He was surprised when he feel two strong arms hugging him from behind and a chest being plated on his back. Aramis first tensed himself because he don't know to who belong those arms and chest but when he hear the voice of the person behind him, he recongnize who it is. He stop to tensed and lets himself be restrained by his boyfriend who wisper: 

"Should i show them to who you belong for them to stop looking at you this way?" Aramis laugh because only Athos can say such thing in that situation.

"-I don't know, maybe you should, reply Aramis stammering because of the cold. 

-And how should i do that? Athos pretend to search a good punishment. Aramis turn back in the arms on his lover for them to be face to face. Athos tighten his arms arround Aramis by grabbing his hips. Meantime, Aramis put his arms around his boyfriend but inside the coat to warm up and stuck his head at the base of the neck of his lover.

-By letting me borrow your mantle, did he wisper with a muffled voice. You are wearing a sweater below, so you don't need it. 

-But there are two problems with what you just say , love. First you don't "borrow", you take and whitout asking. Before to protest, remember that before we were dating you had already borrowed me two sweaters and four tee-shirts and now that we are dating ... I don't even have to end my sentence. Especially that i really love this mantle. And the second problem is that if i let you have it, it will be my turn to be cold and i don't want to. But i have a best idea.

-which ..."

Before Aramis could have finish his sentence, a cap have been force on his head. Also the warm arms of Athos left his side for take something but he couldn't see what. Then the arms come back but this time with a duvet. Aramis feel like he is in a real cocoon. Athos put the duvet on his back so that he could, with his arms, closed both sides of the duvet behind the back of his lover.

"-Those are D'Artagnan and Porthos' contribution for you not to get sick.

-Contribution? I'm pretty sure that they were making fun of me. Aramis says laughing.

-It's true, reply Porthos who just arrive with D'Artagnan behing him. He stole them from us so that you could see him as a hero.

-You are wrong, i always saw him as a hero so i don't need him to steal you for that. 

-Anyway the fire alarm stopped so we can go back now, say D'Artagnan to Athos who is smiling because of what Aramis says. You should bring him back to his room before that he does sleep completely on you.

-Go first we will join you after, reply Athos. Once the two leave, he got his attention back to the man in his arms: Aramis? When he didn't receive any answer, he try again but louder until his boyfriend wake up.

-Wha'? Aramis is talking with a sleepy voice 

-The fire alarm stop we can go back now.

-No! Answer Aramis like a child while by tightening even more Athos. It's hot now.

-Don't act as a child Aramis. Even if he wanted the sentence to be harshly said, it doesn't have any effect without his usual severity, which he can not bring here. We have to go back or you risk hypothermia with staying here. Athos is aware that Aramis have an idea in mind and that he won't agree to go back until he got what he want. Listen if i carry you and if i bring you back to my room for us to sleep, will you let us go back?"

Aramis nods his head to show his agreement, he hangs his arms around his boyfriend's neck and when he feels the hands behind his knees, he hangs his legs around the hips of the older man.With this sudden movement, the duvet almost fell but Athos was able to catch it in time. He then goes to the two others who are waiting for them in front of the building. He give back the duvet and the cap to their owners. He challenge with a look Porthos for him to say something. D'Artagnan open him the door of the building and he thanks him with a smile. Finally he walk in front of Monsieur de Tréville who take care of the dortory. The old man nods his head to signify that he let Athos and Aramis share a room only for tonight. Usually he don't let the students sleep together during the night of school. But for this time he let them do because he saw the youngest go outside half naked and because he know that Athos can take care of him. 

Athos start climbing the stairs to reach the second floor with his lover in his arms. D'Artagnan is two steps above him and Porthos two steps below, both ready to catch them if Athos misses a march. But they all know that Athos won't miss, not with Aramis in his arms. Aramis marvel his boyfriend more and more every day, despite the fact that they had known each other for several years. This time he was impressed by Aramis' trust in him. When they reach the first floor, the voice of Athos' old girlfriend stop him in his ascent. "You are so cute both." If this sentence would had came from Porthos or D'Artagnan, he would had known that it wasn't said to be mean. But she said it to be mean. He could have jumped on her to make her shut up once and for all or to make her take back what she just said but he felt Aramis' lips on his neck to distract him. It work.  
Athos start climbing the stairs again. 

When they finally arrive in the second floor. Athos removes one of the hands that holds Aramis to get his keys but D'Artagnan is faster because he had already taken the keys from his boss's pocket to give them. He thanks the youngest and take the keys for open the door. Once that it is done, he look back to his comrades for wish them a good night. Porthos and D'Artagnan leave him in front of his door after they wish him a good night too. 

The older man puts down on the bed his lover who makes a noise unconsciously to express his discontent. Athos laughs and leaves to close the door of his room. He then drops his bag on the ground, takes off his coat to hang it. On the way back to his bed, he begins to undress himself up. When he arrives at his bed, he is only in underwear. 

Before entering his bed, he stops to look at the man in the bed. Aramis slipped under the covers and is now in fetal position to try to warm up, which does not seem to work. Athos huffed before picking up a sweater in his closet. He enters his bed and stretches the sweater to his boyfriend who tries to protest against taking another sweater of Athos who silenced him with a kiss on the lips. 

Once Aramis put the sweater of Athos, he stood up against his boyfriend's body, his head against his chest, an arm in the middle of his stomach, and his legs mingled together. Fortunately the clothes worn by Aramis keep Athos from feeling how cold the younger is. Except at the level of her legs that are in melee with those of the other and have not had this chance. Otherwise this position is perfect, although Athos is the impression of serving as a human pillow.

Before starting to fall asleep, he tightens his arms around Aramis.

He was almost asleep when his boyfriend's voice broke the silence: "I'm not so stupid, since you've fallen into my trap." At these words, Athos woke up completely and began to laugh then replied: "Only you are ready to risk hypothermia just to sleep with me.You are the biggest hug I've ever seen.Know that tomorrow night you'll always be punished for being shirtless in front of all these girls, but for the moment, sleep. " With that thought in minds, they fell asleep happy to be in each other's arms. Thirty minutes after the fire alarm has sounded.


End file.
